Der Monolog meiner Einsamkeit
by Melanin
Summary: Einsamkeit. Der Preis, den die Macht fordert. Der Preis, den es fordert, der Dunkle Lord zu sein... - Gedanken zu dem einsamsten Geburtstag der Welt.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an 'Harry Potter' und den Charakteren gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld._

Erzählt von Lord Voldemort:

Laute Stimmen und heiteres Gelächter drangen aus den Tiefen der Kristallkugel gedämpft zu mir empor. Ich hielt den Blick starr auf die neblige Kugel gerichtet, die in ihrem Inneren den festlich dekorierten Ballsaal meines eigenen Anwesens zeigte, in dem gerade die ausgelassene Silvesterparty meines Todessergefolges stattfand. Diese Feierlichkeit bildete in meinen Reihen eine seltene Konstante, vielleicht gar eine Tradition. Nachdem ich zu Weihnachten selbst nichts organisierte, sondern es meinen Todessern gestattete, dieses Fest der Familien zuhause bei ihren Lieben zu verbringen, war Silvester, das ein paar Tage darauf folgte und zugleich mein Geburtstag war, für mich die ideale Gelegenheit, meine Todesser um mich zu scharen. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, auf die Triumphe des hinter uns liegenden Jahres zu trinken und auf die zukünftigen Pläne und die hoffentlich eintretenden Erfolge des neuen Jahres anzustoßen. Dieses besondere Datum, der Jahreswechsel vom 31. Dezember auf den 1. Januar, war aber auch, seit jeher, das einzige Fest im ganzen Jahr, zu dem ich einlud.

Tatsächlich folgte ich bei der Organisation dieser Silvesterparty einem ganz besonderen Konzept. Ich legte großen Wert darauf, dass meine Gefolgsleute meine Silvesterparty nicht als lästige Pflichtveranstaltung betrachteten, sondern ihr gerne beiwohnten. Einmal im Jahr sollten sie alle das großartige Gemeinschaftsgefühl erfahren, das uns alle in unserem Streben nach einer besseren Welt –und Macht- verband. Daher versuchte ich, die Feierlichkeit so zu gestalten, dass gewöhnliche Menschen wie meine Anhänger Gefallen daran finden konnten. Während dieses einen Treffens im Jahr sollte nicht über Pläne und Strategien beraten werden, es sollten keine belustigenden Kriegsgeschichten oder Morde zum Besten gegeben werden, nein, während der Silvesterfeier waren geschäftliche Themen untersagt. Meine Todesser sollten feiern und sich amüsieren. Sie sollten für ihre harte Arbeit des vergangenen Jahres belohnt werden und neue Kraft und Motivation sammeln um auch im neuen Jahr den größtmöglichen Einsatz für mich zu erbringen. Dieser Tag gehörte ganz ihnen. Und da mir deutlich bewusst war, dass all die Familienväter unter ihnen großen Wert darauf legten, an Silvester nicht auf ihre Familien verzichten zu müssen, war es allen gestattet, ihre Familien zu dieser einen einzigen Gelegenheit im Jahr mit auf mein Schloss zu bringen. Ein Privileg, von dem die meisten von ihnen nur allzu gerne Gebrauch machten. Und so hatte sich meine Silvesterfeier in den vergangenen Jahren tatsächlich zu einer beliebten alljährlichen Veranstaltung entwickelt, auf die sich alle –nun ja, die meisten von ihnen- freuten.

Lautlos ausatmend lehnte ich mich entspannt in meinem großen Lehnstuhl zurück. Ich befand mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer, das nur wenige Stockwerke über dem großen Ballsaal, in dem meine Gefolgschaft feierte, gelegen war. Nur wenige Treppen bräuchte ich hinab zu steigen, dann wäre ich mitten unter ihnen. Doch ich war hier oben, ganz allein, saß in meinem Lehnsessel in meinem fensterlosen Raum und betrachtete das heitere Spektakel durch eine Kristallkugel. Hier, in meinem Gemach, war es still, zu still. Still und dunkel. Nur eine einzelne schwache Kerze flackerte auf dem vor mir befindlichen Schreibtisch träge vor sich hin. Die Luft war abgestanden und drückend. Das hellste Licht im ganzen Raum strahlte die Kristallkugel aus, durch deren nebliges Wabern ich genau in den Ballsaal hinein blicken und das ausgelassene Feiern meiner Gefolgsschar in jeder Einzelheit beobachten konnte. Ich, der Dunkle Lord, der stumme Beobachter. Der baldige Herrscher über die ganze Welt.

Für einen Moment schweifte mein Blick ziellos durch mein trostloses Zimmer, bevor sich meine Augen neugierig erneut auf die Kristallkugel hinabsenkten und sich in das einladende Schauspiel darin vertieften. Der Ballsaal war in das warme Licht hunderter Kerzen getaucht, die Tische waren über und über beladen mit den vorzüglichsten Speisen, es flossen Wein, Cocktails und Feuerwhiskey in Strömen. Meine Todesser hatten sich in ihre edelsten Festumhänge gehüllt; ich entdeckte nicht wenige ihrer Frauen und Kinder in dem Trubel. Alle tranken, aßen, unterhielten sich, lauschten den feinen Klängen der klassischen Klavier- und Flötenmusik, die dezent im Hintergrund spielte. Ich stellte die Kugel wissbegierig ein wenig schärfer, zoomte auf einen einzigen kleinen Ausschnitt des Gesamtbildes heran. Ganz scharf sah ich sie nun vor mir, Bellatrix, gehüllt in ein langes, schwarzes, figurbetontes, mit roten Rosen besticktes Abendkleid, das in einer langen majestätischen Schleppe hinter ihr her über den Boden floss. Ihr schwarzes, im Licht glänzendes Haar war in einer strengen Frisur tadellos hochgesteckt. Bellatrix hob gerade ihr Glas Rotwein an die blutrot geschminkten Lippen und lachte dann verächtlich über etwas, das Rabastan zu Rodolphus gesagt hatte. Ganz der schlappschwänzige Ehemann ergriff Rodolphus Bellatrix' zierliche Hand, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den von schwarzen Spitzenhandschuhen bedeckten Handrücken und führte Bellatrix rücksichtsvoll von dem anscheinend betrunkenen und unwürdigen Rabastan hinweg. Bellatrix stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit über den Boden klappernden Absätzen davon und warf nur noch einen hochmütigen Blick über die Schulter, als sie Rabastan stehen ließ. Rodolphus eilte hinter seiner Gemahlin her und versuchte sie kriecherisch mit einem Glas Erdbeerpunsch zu entschädigen. Als Bellatrix so stolz wie eine Königin vorüberschritt, drehten sich ein Dutzend Köpfe lüsterner Männer nach ihr um, nur um den Kopf im nächsten Moment schon wieder betreten abzuwenden, da Bellatrix' abfälliger Blick ihnen nur allzu klar machte, dass sie bei weitem nicht das Niveau der reizvollen Folterkönigin waren. In manch einem Blick eines dieser rückgratlosen Feiglinge, die mir nur aus Angst folgten, konnte ich gar Furcht aufschimmern sehen, wenn Bellatrix sie mit ihrem flammenden Blick streifte. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, ob Bellatrix sich wohl über meine Gesellschaft freuen würde...

Dann blieb mein Blick an Alecto Carrow und Fenrir Greyback hängen, die einen wilden und leidenschaftlichen Tanz aufs Parkett legten. Ich lächelte amüsiert. Greyback und Alecto waren nicht zu einem einzigen Tanzschritt fähig und doch brachten sie zusammen eine Art Tanz zustande, der zwar keiner Etikette entsprach, aber doch nicht schlecht anzusehen war. Ich hielt automatisch nach Alectos Bruder Amycus Ausschau, der seiner Schwester normalerweise nicht einen Schritt von der Seite wich. Der ließ sich gerade von einer Hauselfe ein großes Stück Buttercremetorte zum Nachtisch servieren. Macnair und Wurmschwanz waren in ein sehr anregendes Gespräch über das Henken von Katzen vertieft. Rosier scheuchte einen Hauselfen nach einem speziellen Pflaumenschnaps, Dolohov und Avery tranken um die Wette, Yaxley, Mulciber und Nott brachen gerade im Gleichklang in Gelächter aus; ich fragte mich, worum es wohl ging, doch ich hatte den Anfang des Gesprächs verpasst.

Ich ließ den stark vergrößerten Ausschnitt, der auf meiner Kristallkugel zu sehen war, weiter nach rechts, weiter in die Mitte des Ballsaales schwenken. Hin und wieder lauschte ich einigen Gesprächsfetzen der lustigen Gesellschaft, musste bei einem recht einfältigen Kommentar Augustus Rookwoods missbilligend den Kopf schütteln, und hielt dann inne, als mein Blick an Severus Snape hängen blieb. Als Einziger in der gesamten Runde machte mein Spion nicht den Eindruck, sich zu amüsieren. Mit äußerst missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck saß er an dem üppig gedeckten Banketttisch und speiste lustlos Gänsebraten mit Kartoffeln. Ich bemerkte, dass Severus selbst zu diesem festlichen Anlass seine alltägliche schwarze Robe nicht mit einem Festumhang getauscht hatte. Aber mein Zaubertrankexperte war ja noch nie der Typ für ausschweifende Feste gewesen... Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem redseligen Tischnachbarn Lucius Malfoy, der die gesamte Runde mit einer Geschichte aus dem Ministerium unterhielt, bei der er wohl den guten Minister Fudge ziemlich aufs Glatteis geführt hatte. Nachdem der in einen wahrlich imposanten, mit Diamanten verzierten Festumhang mit Eisbärenfellüberwurf gehüllte Lucius nach einer bedeutungsvollen Pause die Pointe der Geschichte dargelegt hatte, brach erheitertes Gelächter in der Runde aus, und Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr. Ich konnte kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Wenn meine Todesser nur wüssten, dass ich sie beobachtete...

Nun beugte sich Lucius leicht zu Severus hinüber um ihm gut gelaunt etwas zuzuraunen, das ich leider nicht verstehen konnte, da Alecto Carrow im Hintergrund gerade zu einem schrillen Kichern ansetzte. Und zu meiner deutlichen Überraschung wurde Severus' Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig weicher; er schien fast in sich hinein zu lächeln, als er den Blick wieder auf seinen Teller herab senkte. Lucius schien sich der Wirkung seines Kommentars auf Severus bewusst und wandte sich mit zufriedener Miene wieder an seine neben ihm sitzende Ehefrau. Narcissa Malfoy. Zu ihrem kunstvoll mit Silberspangen hochgesteckten Haar trug Narcissa ein edles, weißes Kleid, das im Kerzenschein wie ein ganzes Sternenmeer funkelte. Um ihren Hals lag ein wahrscheinlich unschätzbar wertvolles Diamantcollier; passend dazu blinkten im Kerzenschein die Diamanten an ihren Ohrringen. Zweifellos war Narcissa genauso hübsch wie ihre Schwester Bellatrix und doch war sie im Vergleich zu ihrer älteren Schwester etwas langweilig, etwas farblos, wie ich fand. So schwächlich und zart besaitet wie Narcissa aussah, wunderte es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Lucius sich nie dafür ausgesprochen hatte, Narcissa zu einer Todesserin zu küren. Nein, dass Narcissa nicht das Kaliber ihrer älteren Schwester hatte, war geradezu offensichtlich. Genauso schwächlich wie ihr Ehemann, aber was sollte man auch von einer Frau erwarten, die sich demütig einem eitlen Pfau wie Lucius unterordnete und sich von ihm bevormunden ließ? Welchen meiner Gefolgsleute ich auch betrachtete, da war doch die eine Ehe genauso lächerlich wie die andere... Narcissa blickte Lucius in die Augen, ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen. Innerlich würgend wandte ich mich ab.

Von all meinen liebeskranken Todessern war Lucius doch der Schlimmste. Es verursachte mir jedes Mal aufs Neue Übelkeit, wenn ich Zeuge wurde, wie Lucius sein Familienglück zur Schau stellte. Als ob er vom Leben noch nicht reich genug beschenkt worden wäre, mit reinem Blut, mit Wohlstand, mit Adeligkeit und einem der schönsten Herrenhäuser Englands. Nein, dann hatte das Leben Lucius auch noch eine Frau und einen Sohn geschenkt... Und mir, was blieb mir? Weder die Reinblütigkeit, noch der Reichtum, noch eine Gefährtin an meiner Seite. Nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, die Öffentlichkeit zu besuchen, war mir geblieben. Denn in der Bevölkerung galt ich als gesuchter Verbrecher. Musste mich verstecken hinter dicken Mauern, hinter Schloss und Riegel und durfte nie das Tageslicht erblicken. Nun ja, außer ich ging inkognito durch Vielsafttrank. Außerdem hoffte ich ja eben dies in naher Zukunft ändern zu können. Dann, wenn ich endlich die Macht ergriffen hätte, könnte ich erneut als ich selbst die Winkelgasse betreten, und Hogsmeade, und Hogwarts... Auf meine alte Schulstätte freute ich mich ganz besonders. Der Ort, an dem ich einst akzeptiert worden war. Der Ort, an dem man mich genommen hatte, wie ich bin. Der Ort, an dem ich mich angekommen gefühlt hatte. Bis man mich ausgewiesen hatte. Dumbledore hatte mich einfach vor die Tür gesetzt, als ich um Arbeit und Brot gebeten hatte. Vor die Tür gesetzt wie einen räudigen Hund. Diese Kränkung versetzte mir selbst heute noch einen Stich, wenn ich daran zurückdachte. Ich hatte gedacht, Dumbledore würde mich verstehen, war Albus Dumbledore doch mein Erlöser und Befreier, derjenige, der mir zuerst von der Zauberwelt erzählt, mich aus dem Waisenhaus befreit und mich in seine Schule aufgenommen hatte. Ich hatte in meiner Jugendzeit immer ein klein wenig zu Dumbledore aufgesehen, dem brillanten Magier, der sich auf besondere Weise um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass meine Beziehung zu Dumbledore einzigartig war, dass ich der Schüler gewesen bin, der Dumbledore am nächsten gestanden hat. Doch da hatte Albus Dumbledore mir wohl etwas vorgemacht, mir etwas vorgeheuchelt, mir, der ich doch als Kind so allein auf dieser kalten Welt gewesen bin, dass ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass ich ihn, der er sich mir anvertraute, als Bezugsperson erwählen würde... Dumbledores Verrat war mir in diesem Moment klar geworden, als er mir das Vertrauen entsagte, mich nicht für würdig genug hielt, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. All die Jahre über hatte er mir nur etwas vorgemacht, mir seinen Respekt und seine Sympathie nur vorgetäuscht um mich dann fallen zu lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel! Flammende Wut wollte mir ein Loch in den Magen brennen. Wie hatte mich mein großes Vorbild nur so behandeln, mich so verletzen können? Ich presste mir rasch die Hand auf den Bauch, damit die brennende Wut in mir nachlassen möge. Es war Silvester, es war mein Geburtstag, es war ein Festtag, ich durfte jetzt keinen Wutanfall bekommen, ich durfte der flammenden Glut in mir nicht erliegen...

Tief durchatmend schloss ich die Augen; die feierliche Szene im Ballsaal verschwand und ließ nur Finsternis zurück. Das heiße Brennen in meinem Inneren ließ allmählich nach, nicht aber dieses undefinierbare Gefühl in meiner Brust. Ich verspürte dieses unerfreuliche Gefühl in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Musste ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen? Ich würde doch wohl nicht krank werden? Ich, der ich noch nie in meinem Leben krank gewesen war? Wie denn auch, ich bin schließlich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, dessen Körper über solche essenziellen Schwächen wie Verletzlichkeit, Krankheit, Kälteempfindlichkeit, Müdigkeit, Hunger und Durst verfügt... Ich bin überhaupt kein Mensch. Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Besser als jeder Mensch. Ich konnte nicht krank sein. Was war es dann aber, dieses seltsam stechende Gefühl in meinen Lungen, das immer dann auftrat, wenn ich das Glück eines meiner Gefolgsleute vor mir sah? Wahrscheinlich waren das noch die Nachwirkungen des Elixiers, das der stümperhafte Wurmschwanz zur Wiederbelebung meines Körpers zusammengebraut hatte. Da durfte ich mich wohl gar nicht wundern. Mein Körper war immerhin dreizehn Jahre lang tot gewesen, da waren kleine Mängel und Funktionsstörungen an diesem wohl vorprogrammiert. Ich durfte diesen seltsamen Empfindungen einfach keine Beachtung schenken. Sie bedeuteten nichts. Auch wenn ich nicht leugnen konnte, dass mir die Schwäche meines wiederbelebten Körpers einige Sorgen bereitete...

Resignierend öffnete ich die Augen, richtete sie dieses Mal jedoch nicht auf die Kristallkugel, in der das festliche Treiben ungestört munter weiterging, sondern auf meinen gefüllten Teller, den ich neben der Kristallkugel abgestellt hatte. Das war auch so eine Fehlfunktion, für die ich den vermaledeiten Wurmschwanz und meinen Körper täglich aufs Neue verfluchen könnte. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich dank meiner zahlreichen Horkruxe nicht sterben kann, doch mein Körper schien das noch nicht zu wissen und peinigte mich tagtäglich immer wieder aufs Neue mit diesem Hungergefühl. Und auch wenn mir klar ist, dass ich nicht verhungern kann, da ich schließlich unsterblich bin, treibt mich der nagende Hunger schier in den Wahnsinn, solange ich ihn nicht stille. Nur um das klar zu stellen, nicht dass ich dem Hungergefühl allein aus persönlicher Schwäche nachgeben würde, bei weitem nicht; es liegt doch viel eher daran, dass der andauernde Hunger meinen Körper tatsächlich schwächt und meine Konzentration stört... Eines der großen noch nicht gelösten Probleme auf meiner ellenlangen Liste der ungelösten Probleme. Gleich hinter dem Problem um Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore. Doch bis ich dafür eine Lösung gefunden habe, bleibt es mir wohl nicht erspart, mich diesem demütigenden menschlichen Bedürfnis zu beugen und einfach zu essen... Solange schließlich niemand davon weiß, dass ich über diesen enormen Schwachpunkt verfüge, dass ich über diese menschliche Schwäche nicht triumphieren kann... Dennoch treibt es mir selbst jetzt, ganz allein in meinem Raum, die Schames- und Zornesröte ins Gesicht, dass ich, der Dunkle Lord, mich so einer entwürdigenden körperlichen Ausfallerscheinung wie Hunger und Durst beugen und mich davon abhängig machen muss. Es ist solch eine himmelschreiende Schande...

Eine Schande, die mich dennoch nicht davon abhielt, im Schutze meiner Einsamkeit Messer und Gabel zu ergreifen und mir den mit Trauben und Orangenscheiben garnierten Gänsebraten, Gemüse, Kartoffelknödel und mit Preiselbeeren gefüllte Birnen schmecken zu lassen. Und so lehnte ich mich entspannt zurück und begann langsam und genüsslich zu speisen, den Blick erneut auf die Kristallkugel gerichtet, meine nun ebenfalls dinierende Gefolgschaft weiter beobachtend. Mein Arbeitszimmer füllte sich allmählich mit dem vorzüglichen Duft nach Gänsebraten und ich begann eine Ahnung davon zu erhaschen, wie köstlich es erst dort unten im Ballsaal, in dem sich die verschiedensten Gerüche mischten, duften musste. Einen Duft, den ich mit meinen äußerst empfindlichen Schlangennüstern nur allzu gern in mich aufgenommen hätte...

Macnair und Wurmschwanz schlugen ungeniert und hektisch zu, Greyback führte sich beim Dinner auf wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, Nott war schon zu betrunken um es noch zum Esstisch zu schaffen, die Hauselfen schleppten immer neue und noch üppiger mit Speisen beladene Platten hinein, die Ecke um Bellatrix, Severus Lucius und Narcissa dinierte so vornehm und mit solch präzise gesetzten Handbewegungen, dass Wurmschwanz nur erstaunt glotzen konnte. Sogar Nagini entdeckte ich satt und zusammengerollt vor dem warmen Kamin des Ballsaals. Meine Schlange schien sich in dieser lebhaften Umgebung wohl zu fühlen, denn sie zischelte leise zufrieden vor sich hin... So zufrieden wie ich selbst mich fühlte. Oder nicht? Ich zögerte. Nein. Im Grunde war ich nicht zufrieden. Ich fühlte mich leer und klamm. Der düstere Raum drückte schwer auf mein Gemüt. „Ist mein Geburtstag nicht feierlich? Meine eigens organisierte Feier ist doch wieder das rauschendste Fest des ganzen Jahres.", sagte ich trotzig in die Stille hinein, in der meine hohe und kalte Stimme ungehört verklang. Nichts und niemand antwortete. Meine Stimme krächzte schon leicht, so lange hatte ich sie schon nicht mehr benutzt. Seit Weihnachten war es hier in meinem Schloss wie ausgestorben. Die Zeit zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr, die für meine Anhänger stets die schönste Zeit des Jahres darstellte, war für mich die schwermütigste, da, wenn alle meine Todesser ihre gesamte Zeit mit ihren Familien verbrachten, für mich keine Unterhaltung mehr zurückblieb. Und dass ich jetzt schon Selbstgespräche führen musste, nur um meine Sprechfähigkeit auf höchstem Niveau zu erhalten, um bereit zu sein, wenn sich einer meiner Todesser wieder auf den wahren Zweck des Lebens besann und um meinen ehrwürdigen Rat ersuchte, war wirklich das Letzte. Ich setzte ein finsteres Gesicht auf. Heute schien mir alles doppelt so anstrengend wie sonst...

Suchend streifte mein Blick erneut die Kristallkugel. Meine Todesser lachten, sie unterhielten sich miteinander. Ich suchte den Raum nach irgendjemandem ab, nach einem Gleichgesinnten und fand ihn in Severus Snape, der als Einziger schwieg und abweisend an seinem Wein nippte. Ich war nicht allein... Bis ein Jugendlicher zu Severus herantrat und ihn ansprach. Das war unverkennbar Lucius' Sohn -wie hieß er noch einmal gleich? Ah ja, Draco. Er fragte Severus nach einem Zauberspruch, der ihm erlauben würde, Schneebälle so zu verzaubern, dass sie ihren Gegner nicht nur verfolgten, sondern bei Berührung explodierten wie Wasser-, Rauch- oder Schwefelbomben. Augenscheinlich bereitete Draco sich auf eine Schneeballschlacht auf Besen mit all den anderen anwesenden Todesserkindern vor und wollte einen Vorteil für sich erringen. Warum Draco da nicht Lucius, sondern Severus fragte, blieb mir ja ein Rätsel, doch Severus, von dem ich schon eine genervte Antwort auf solch eine Frage erwartet hatte, schien äußerst interessiert an Dracos Schlachtplan und begann dem Jungen eine geheime, selbstentwickelte Zauberformel anzuvertrauen. Nun. Anscheinend hatte selbst Severus Anschluss gefunden. Mich fragte niemand nach meinen selbstentwickelten Zaubersprüchen und Tränken. Dabei bin ich sicher, dass die nicht nur Draco interessiert hätten. Frustriert presste ich meine Lippen fest aufeinander. Meine Entwicklungen waren genial, doch sie würden immer nur die meinen bleiben, sie würden nie von einem anderen Menschen gehört und bewundert werden... Niemand würde je wissen, welch großartige Zaubereien ich in meinem viel zu langen und viel zu trostlosen Leben vollbracht hatte.

So köstlich der Gänsebraten auch vor fünf Minuten noch geschmeckt hatte –mir war der Appetit vergangen. Nachdenklich legte ich Messer und Gabel beiseite. Das Bild, das mir die Kristallkugel bot, schien vollkommen. Kein Teil fehlte. Ich fehlte nicht. Niemand vermisste mich. Niemand fragte sich, warum ich der Festlichkeit nicht beiwohnte. Niemand machte sich Gedanken darüber, was ich jetzt in diesem Moment wohl unternehmen mochte. Ich war überflüssig. Schon wieder verspürte ich diesen nervtötenden Druck auf meinen Lungen. In diesem Moment war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es durchhalten würde, Mitternacht noch ohne Wutanfall zu erleben... Ich legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und führte mir noch einmal die Szene von vor drei Jahren vor Augen, als ich tatsächlich kurzentschlossen den Entschluss gefasst hatte, meiner Silvesterparty beizuwohnen. Völlig unvorbereitet war ich direkt in das Desaster hineingetappt. Kaum hatte ich damals den Ballsaal betreten, gehüllt in einen herrlichen Festumhang aus nachtschwarzem Samt, war das heitere Treiben meines Gefolges erloschen wie eine Kerze, die ausgepustet wird. Augenblicklich war jede Unterhaltung verstummt, alle Köpfe hatten sich hektisch und nervös zu mir umgedreht, mir furchtsam in die Augen gestarrt, Füße hatten unbehaglich gescharrt, Umhänge waren erschrocken zusammengerafft worden, Weingläser wurden schuldbewusst wieder abgesetzt, noch bevor sie die Lippen des Trinkers berührt hatten. Mit langsamen, bedächtigen und majestätischen Schritten war ich in den Raum hineinmarschiert, hatte erwartet, dass sich diese Stille nach dem ersten Schrecken wieder legen würde, doch meine Erwartung blieb enttäuscht. Aller Augen klebten auf mir, während ich den Tisch auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz entlang schritt; es blieb so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte zu Boden fallen hören können und kein einziger meiner Todesser ließ auch nur eine Bewegung vernehmen. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, hatten mich alle wie einen Geist, einen Eindringling, angesehen. Freilich hatte ich so getan, als bemerke ich das stimmungstötende Verhalten meines Gefolges überhaupt nicht, hatte mich schweigend ans Kopfende gesetzt und dann, als mich immer noch aller Augen angestarrt hatten, war ich nicht umhin gekommen, das Wort zu ergreifen, zur allgemeinen Auflockerung ein paar Sätze zu unseren neuesten Errungenschaften und unseren weiteren Plänen zu sprechen, allen für ihre harte Arbeit zu danken und das exzellente Gemeinschaftsgefühl zu loben. Zum Schluss schließlich hatte ich einen Toast auf sie alle ausgesprochen und die gesamte Zuhörerschaft sanft aufgefordert, die Feier wieder aufzunehmen. Dies hatten sie denn auch wunschgemäß getan –doch nicht so, wie ich mir das erhofft hatte... Von ausgelassener, heiterer Stimmung war nichts mehr zu bemerken. Die Gespräche, die nun begonnen wurden, klangen gezwungen, die eröffneten Tänze verklemmt, von Wein und Speisen bediente man sich widerwillig. Und alle paar Sekunden huschten aller Augenpaare vorsichtig zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, woran ich es merkte, doch die Stimmung des Festes befand sich mit einem Mal auf dem Gefrierpunkt, niemand hatte mehr Spaß, niemand amüsierte sich. Ratlos hatte ich mich wieder erhoben, hatte mich verabschiedet und das Fest verlassen, denn in dieser gedrückten Stimmung verschwendete ich nur meine wertvolle Zeit, wo sich doch so viele unerledigte Pläne auf meinem Schreibtisch türmten... Doch kaum hatte ich mein Arbeitszimmer betreten und mich an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, hatte mich die Kristallkugel, die noch immer den Ballsaal zeigte, den ich gerade verlassen hatte, in reges Erstaunen versetzt. Unten im Ballsaal war es, als sei eine Bombe geplatzt. Zuerst nur vorsichtiges, verhaltenes Kichern, doch schließlich war der ganze Saal in erleichtertes Gelächter ausgebrochen, Familien hatten ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen, ein kleines Mädchen hörte zu weinen auf, Nott war vor Schreck in den Schluckauf verfallen, die meisten Männer kippten ihre Wein- und Whiskeygläser in einem Zug hinunter, einige Frauen betupften sich die Stirn, man beugte sich zueinander, begann wild zu tuscheln, dann aß und lachte man hysterisch und es schien nur noch lauter und nur noch lebhafter als zuvor zuzugehen. Und da hatte mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz getroffen: Es lag an mir. Meine Gegenwart hatte meine Gefolgschaft so verschüchtert, dass sie nicht mehr imstande gewesen war zu feiern. Und mein Abgang hatte sie in solche Erleichterung versetzt, dass sie alle nun erst recht feierten, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. Gelähmt hatte ich vor der Kristallkugel gesessen und ungläubig lange Stunden hineingeblickt. Es. Liegt. An. Mir. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, in diesem Moment war mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht mitfeiern konnte. Dass, sobald ich nur versuchte, an der Feier teilzunehmen, es keine Feier mehr geben würde.

Niedergeschlagen nippte ich an meinem Wein und sah sie noch einmal vor mir, die erstarrten und abweisenden Gesichter meiner Gefolgsleute, als ich für einen winzigen berauschenden Moment dort unten bei ihnen gesessen hatte. Sie wollten mich nicht. Sie wollten ihr Fest für sich allein. Und nun hatten sie ihren Willen und feierten. Ruckartig stand ich aus meinem Stuhl auf und ging unruhig und grübelnd im Raum hin und her. Gut, dann sollten sie eben ihren Willen haben. Ich konnte immerhin mein eigenes Fest feiern. Mein eigenes Fest war noch viel schöner als das ihre. Ich hatte Wein und ich kannte jede Menge unterhaltsamer Zaubersprüche, ich konnte mich selbst unterhalten, ich hatte allein viel mehr Spaß. Triumphierend schritt ich vor meinem Schreibtisch auf und ab und hatte Spaß und feierte gedanklich. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie man feiert, aber es reichte wohl schon aus, das Wort ‚feiern' gedanklich immer wieder zu wiederholen. Feiern, feiern, feiern... Ich glaube, ich merkte schon, wie ich fröhlicher wurde. Es MUSSTE ja nicht immer das große, rauschende Fest sein, manchmal reichte auch... Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet und mich selbst müde zurück in meinen Stuhl fallen. Dort starrte ich lange Momente vor mich hin und wusste nicht weiter.

Ein gedämpftes Jubeln riss mich aus meiner melancholischen Starre und ich schaute sofort neugierig in die Kugel, was diese Interessantes zu bieten hatte. Eine ganze Reihe Hauselfen war gerade in den Ballsaal eingetreten, eine jede von ihnen trug eine große Puddingschüssel mit darin steckenden brennenden Kerzen in den Händen. Geburtstagspudding. Wenn auch die Pointe der Geste außer mir niemand verstand. Ich lächelte, als ich sah, wie das Gefolge sich auf die Puddingschüsseln stürzte, kaum dass sie serviert worden waren, wie Kerzen ausgepustet wurden und gierig Schokoladen-, Erdbeer- und Vanillepudding auf die Teller gehäuft wurde. Als ich mir über die Lippen leckte, hatte ich meine aussichtslose Lage für einen Moment vergessen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte es sich tatsächlich so angefühlt, als stünde ich auch dort unten, inmitten des hellen Lichtes. Doch mein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck erlosch augenblicklich, als die Ernüchterung kam. Meine langen und dünnen Finger spielten mit meinem knochigen und bleichen Zauberstab, während ich zusah, wie sich nach und nach alle Puddingschüsseln leerten, bis nicht mehr das geringste Fitzelchen Pudding darin übrig geblieben war. Ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammenraffen um die in mir aufzüngelnden Flammen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich hatte vergessen, Pudding für meine eigene Party zu bestellen, nur deshalb wurde das hier nichts, es lag an dem Pudding... Am liebsten hätte ich die Kristallkugel an die Wand geschmettert. Doch ich wusste, wenn ich diesem Drang nachgab, dann verlöre ich meine einzige Unterhaltung und würde die ganze Nacht nur noch auf die dunkle, trostlose Wand starren können...

Seit wann war dieser Zorn in mir so übermächtig geworden? Seit wann war mein Gemüt so instabil, dass ich immer häufiger die Kontrolle über mich selbst verlor? Daran konnten nur diese verdammten Horkruxe Schuld sein. Horkruxe... wie hatte ich mich nur auf diesen Wahnsinn einlassen können? Schmerzlich dachte ich daran zurück, wie ein Seelenteil von mir nach dem anderen unter meinen Händen weggestorben war... Einschließen hatte ich sie wollen, in meine Heiligtümer, den Becher Hufflepuffs, das Diadem Rowena Ravenclaws, den Ring Slytherins, doch anstatt sich einschließen zu lassen, hatten sich die Seelensplitter, kaum dass sie meinen Körper verlassen hatten, einfach verflüchtigt, in Luft aufgelöst und dann war da dieser schreckliche Schmerz in mir gewesen, der mir deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass die Seelensplitter gestorben waren. Der Horkruxzauber war nichts anderes als Lug und Trug. Ein falsches Versprechen. Fünf Versuche waren ins Leere gelaufen, ich hatte bereits ein Fünftel meiner Seele eingebüßt, als mir der Zauber ein einziges Mal gelungen war. Das Medaillon, mein einziger Horkrux. Und was hatte er mir gebracht? Nicht den Tod, aber dreizehn Jahre lang in Einsamkeit und Ohnmacht, ohne Körper, nur ich selbst und ich selbst und das Nichts... Im Nachhinein, in diesen dreizehn Jahren hatte ich eine Ahnung davon bekommen, was Dumbledore damit gemeint hatte, dass der Tod nicht das Schlimmste sei. Vielleicht wäre ich lieber gestorben als diesen körperlosen Zustand dreizehn Jahre lang auszuhalten... Die Einsamkeit hatte das letzte Stückchen Seele, das noch in mir ist, vollständig verschlungen. Zeitweise hatte ich vollkommen die Kontrolle über mich verloren. Viele Monate versanken in meiner Erinnerung einfach im Nichts... Und nun war ich zurück, hatte meinen alten Körper wieder, doch der versagte mir mit jedem weiteren Tag ein wenig mehr seinen Dienst. Ich war doch schon längst tot, war doch längst lebendig begraben... Nur noch ich selbst und ein einzelner schwacher Horkrux trennten mich vom Tod. Und dieses ‚Ich selbst' bedeutete gar nichts, nicht wenn ich nur noch ein Siebtel dessen war, was ich ursprünglich gewesen bin...

Mein Körper spiegelte wider, welches Wrack ich im Innern war. Es war so offensichtlich und doch bemerkte es außer mir niemand. Mein einst schönes schwarzes Haar war ausgefallen, das Blut meiner zerrissenen Seele hatte meine Augen rot verfärbt, meine Haut hatte bereits die Bleiche und Kälte des Todes angenommen, meine Gestalt ähnelte mehr einem Skelett denn einem lebendigen Wesen, ich sah aus wie ein Monster, ein Ungeheuer... Ich war nicht mehr hübsch wie einst, ich war fürchterlich. Mit solch einem Körper wie meinem blieb einem nur noch die Hälfte des Lebens zugänglich. Ich war zu einem Etwas geworden, das niemand in seiner Nähe haben wollte. Einem Etwas, dem Menschen nur Furcht und Abscheu entgegenbrachten. Einem Etwas, das nie mehr einen Menschen mit seiner Ausstrahlung erreichen konnte. Denn ich besaß keine Ausstrahlung mehr. Tyrannei und Terror waren das Einzige, was mir mit diesem abstoßenden Körper noch möglich war, um nicht vollends allein zu sein. Ich war im Innern verfault, mehr tot als lebendig...

Oder war ich das vielleicht immer schon gewesen? Für einen Moment dachte ich zurück, an meine Kindheit. Ich hatte Katzen immer gemocht, doch niemals hatte eine Katze mich an sich herangelassen. Selbst die verschmustesten kleinen Kätzchen, die bei anderen Kindern lammfromm still hielten, hatten, kaum dass ich mich ihnen näherte, gefaucht, mit ihren Krallen nach mir gehauen und waren davon gelaufen. Dabei hätte ich einst alles dafür gegeben, so ein kleines Wesen in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen... Bei der dunkelsten aller Mächte, rief ich mich energisch zur Ordnung, ich durfte doch jetzt nicht sentimental werden. Dafür war meine Uhr schon viel zu weit abgelaufen. Dafür klebte zu viel Blut an meinen Händen. Es hatte gewiss alles seine Richtigkeit gehabt, wie es gewesen war. Manche Wesen waren nun einmal für Höheres bestimmt und dies forderte immer auch seinen Preis.

Die Minuten verstrichen, ich blickte stumpf in meine Kristallkugel, in der ich nun beobachten konnte, wie Draco Malfoy, die Söhne von Crabbe und Goyle und noch einige andere Kinder meiner Gefolgsleute im Garten meines Schlosses auf Besen durch die Luft sausten und sich gegenseitig mit verzauberten Schneebällen bewarfen. Meine Gedanken trieben immer weiter in diesem düsteren Strudel davon... Ich dachte an Harry Potter und an Albus Dumbledore, meine Todfeinde, überlegte, wie diese beiden wohl den Silvesterabend verbringen mochten. Vielleicht traf sich zur selben Stunde der Phönixorden? Harry Potter verbrachte die Weihnachtsferien bestimmt bei den Weasleys, der Familie, die ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn aufnahm. Eine Familie, wie ich sie nie gehabt hatte und nie kennen lernen durfte. Ich verstand nichts von Familie. Mich wollte ja auch niemand. Alle waren froh, wenn sie mich nicht ertragen mussten. War das alles wirklich nötig gewesen? Wann hatte ich damit begonnen, zu morden, zu unterwerfen, zu unterdrücken, zu herrschen, in dem Glauben, mir eine eigene Familie aus Gefolgsleuten daraus schaffen zu können? Es hatte bis zu einem gewissen Grad funktioniert, ich hatte wundervolle Jahre im Kreise meiner Getreuen verbracht, bis ich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie alle mich verraten würden, dass sie mich nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzten. Irgendwann hatten sie alle sich von mir abgewandt, hatten ihre eigenen Familien gegründet und mich hinter diese Familien gestellt. Mich, der ich doch zuerst da gewesen war. Sie hatten mich zurückgelassen, sie hatten sich ihr eigenes Glück genommen, das mir niemals vergönnt gewesen ist. Ich weiß es, dass sie alle mich für ihre Familien und ihre Freunde verraten würden. Ich kann niemandem trauen. Viele meiner Anhänger würden mich am liebsten tot sehen. Niemals durfte ich jemanden so nah an mich heranlassen, dass er auch nur eine einzige Schwäche zu Gesicht bekäme. Die kleinste Schwäche, die an die Oberfläche träte, würde mein sicheres Ende und den Verlust all meiner Würde bedeuten. Niemanden an mich heranlassen. Aber es wollte ja sowieso niemand an mich herantreten. Dabei habe ich mich nur für sie mit Schuld beladen. Weil ich keinen anderen Weg wusste. Ich wollte nur nicht immer allein sein. Ich war schon lange genug allein. Und Macht schart Freunde um sich herum...

Meine langen Finger krallten sich um meinen dürren Zauberstab, während ich zusah, wie Lucius Narcissa bei der Hand nahm, sie hoheitsvoll auf den tief verschneiten Balkon geleitete, sich mit ihr ans Geländer lehnte, wo sie beiden träumerisch in den Sternenhimmel hinauf blickten und sich schließlich liebevoll anlächelten. Noch kein einziges Mal war es mir in meinem ganzen Leben vergönnt, eine Frau zu berühren... und ich weiß, dass es mir mit diesem entstellten Körper gänzlich unmöglich geworden ist. Zu gerne wüsste ich wenigstens, wie es sich anfühlt, nur einmal möchte ich spüren... Doch ich glaube, ich könnte es gar nicht mehr spüren, nicht mit diesem letzten verkrüppelten Seelenteil in mir. Doch wenn ich nur eine zweite Chance bekäme, nur einmal ein anderes Leben kennen lernen, ein anderer sein... nur für einen einzigen Tag. Dann wäre es jetzt eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dort unten zu stehen und die Arme um Bellatrix zu legen wie es Rodolphus in diesem Augenblick tat. Doch dies würde auf ewig nur ein Wunschtraum für mich bleiben... Doch wenigstens ist mir die Fähigkeit zu träumen geblieben.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an meine Bürotür riss mich schlagartig aus meinen Gedanken. „Mylord? Seid Ihr da?", drang es unsicher von jenseits der Tür. Binnen einer Sekunde war ich auf den Beinen, hatte mir meinen guten Festtagsumhang über die Schultern geworfen, meinen Zauberstab ergriffen und mit einem gezielten Wink mein Abendessen sowie mein Weinglas verschwinden lassen. Nur noch schnell ein blickdichtes Tuch über die Kristallkugel gebreitet, einen letzten Blick in mein nun wieder tadelloses Büro geworfen und schon war ich auf dem Weg zur Tür, hatte meinen Umhang geschlossen und öffnete. Draußen stand, mit blassem Gesicht, einer meiner Todesser, Travers. Stimmt, ihn hatte ich bei der Feier unten vermisst...

„Travers, welch überraschender Besuch. Was führt dich zu mir, da du in eben diesem Moment doch eigentlich meiner Silvesterfeier beiwohnen solltest?", stellte ich einen amüsierten Tonfall zur Schau und setzte ein leicht belustigtes Lächeln auf, während ich gelassen im Türrahmen verweilte. Doch so fröhlich ich mich auch gab, ich war gespannt auf die Antwort. Travers wollte mir doch nicht etwa zum Geburtstag gratulieren? Oder mich gar dazu überreden, die Silvesterfeier mit meiner Gesellschaft zu beehren? Das hatte es ja noch nie gegeben, dass ein Todesser mich am Silvesterabend aufsuchte...

„Mylord, bitte verzeiht die Störung..." Wobei solltest du mich schon stören, Travers? Es wäre ja nicht so, als würde ich hier mehr tun als mich langweilen und Zeit totschlagen... „...aber wir brauchen dringend Eure Hilfe. Ihr seid der Einzige, an den ich mich wenden kann..." Oh. Darum ging es, Hilfe! „...Herr, die Auroren haben Jugson in seiner Wohnung überfallen. Sie waren zu viert, er hatte keine Chance. Es ging um irgendeine alte Geschichte wegen eines Überfalls auf Muggel, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht..." Komm zur Sache, wenn es ohnehin nicht um meinen Geburtstag geht. „...Jedenfalls, er ist verletzt und ich weiß nicht, was er hat." Travers trat zur Seite und deutete in eine schattige Ecke auf dem Korridor, in der ich eine zusammengekauerte und von Krämpfen geschüttelte Gestalt entdecken konnte. Jugsons Augen waren schon ganz verdreht, er hatte Schaum vorm Mund; es war etwas Ernstes, das erkannte ich sofort.

„Bring ihn rein.", befahl ich dem stämmigen Travers knapp und trat von der Tür zurück. Travers schien einen Moment verblüfft, dass ich tatsächlich helfen wollte, dann hastete er zu Jugson, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, hievte ihn hoch und schleppte ihn halb in mein Büro, wo er ihn schnaufend auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch niedersinken ließ, auf denen sich für gewöhnlich meine Besucher niederzulassen hatten. Kaum dass Travers Jugson abgesetzt hatte, trat ich mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinzu, stieß Travers, der „Es war Moody. Er hat ihn verflucht. Ich weiß aber nicht, welchen Fluch er benutzt hat und keiner der anderen Todesser wusste Rat..." vor sich hinmurmelte, mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite, beugte mich über den verfluchten Jugson und drückte den Mittel- und Zeigefinger meiner linken Hand zur Feststellung seines Pulses sanft gegen dessen rechtes Handgelenk. Der Puls, den ich ertastete, klopfte unregelmäßig und schwach gegen meine Finger. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen kombinierte ich im Geiste die Symptome und wusste, was zu tun war. Unverzüglich richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf Jugsons Bauch und sprach die lateinische Beschwörungsformel. Schwarze Rauchschwaden wurden aus Jugsons Körper herausgezogen, kringelten sich in der Luft, bis mein Zauberstab sie absorbierte – ich zog den Fluch langsam, Stück für Stück aus Jugsons Körper heraus, wo er dessen Organe beschädigte.

Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten, dann wurden die Rauchschwaden, die aus Jugsons Körper drangen, immer dünner, bis sie schließlich versiegten. Der Fluch war neutralisiert. Ich setzte meinen Zauberstab ab. Jugsons Krämpfe hatten aufgehört, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete wieder ruhig. Er war gerettet. „Jugson wird wieder gesund werden, Travers. Gut, dass du zu mir gekommen bist. Er hätte keine fünf Minuten mehr gelebt. Wir hatten es hier mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch zu tun, der die Organe Stück für Stück versagen lässt. Du sagtest, das war Moody? Hmhm..." Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab, in der Luft manifestierte sich ein Glas Wasser. „Trink das.", befahl ich dem knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommenen Jugson kalt und er gehorchte. Jetzt endlich schaffte Travers es, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. „Danke, Herr. Ohne Euch wäre mein Freund verloren gewesen." Und er ging vor lauter Dankbarkeit bis ganz hinunter in die Knie. Jugson machte eine Bewegung, es ihm gleich zu tun, doch ich stoppte ihn, indem ich ihm meinen Zauberstab nachdrücklich gegen die Brust hielt: „Du nicht, du wirst erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Danach kannst du mir huldigen, so viel du willst."

„Ihr solltet euch jetzt langsam auf den Weg zur Feier begeben. Ihr würdet es sicher bereuen, mein Fest komplett zu versäumen.", forderte ich meine beiden Gefolgsleute nach fünf weiteren Minuten, während derer Jugson sein Glas Wasser geleert hatte und die Farbe allmählich wieder in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war, sanft auf. „Und ihr wollt ja schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht hier in meinen trostlosen Büroräumen zubringen, nicht wahr?" Travers und Jugson blickten sich in meinem fensterlosen Büro um und schüttelten dann synchron die Köpfe. Sie standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Gerade als sie diese erreicht hatten, drehte Travers sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Herr?" Würde ich jetzt eingeladen werden, mit zur Feier zu kommen? Ich hielt den Atem an, als Travers den Mund öffnete: „Ähm... dürfte Jugson vielleicht heute Nacht in Eurem Schloss übernachten, da ja seine Wohnung nicht mehr sicher ist?" Oh. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. „Natürlich. Wurmschwanz wird ihm ein Gästezimmer zeigen.", erwiderte ich tonlos. „Danke, Mylord.", ertönte es aus zwei Mündern und schon hatten mir die beiden wieder ihre Rücken zugewandt.

Kurz bevor die beiden Männer die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatten, rief ich sie noch einmal zurück. „Travers? Jugson?" Zwei Köpfe drehten sich zu mir um. „Ja, Mylord?" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Wärt ihr so freundlich, mir einen der Geburtstagspuddings von unten herauf zu bringen? Die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken. „Ich... ich werde mich um Moody kümmern. Der Vorfall darf nicht ungesühnt bleiben.", sagte ich stattdessen träge. Travers und Jugson stimmten mir murmelnd zu.

„War das alles, Mylord?" Nein! War es nicht! Mein Pudding! Mein Geburtstagsglückwunsch! Erwartungsvoll blickte ich in die ahnungslosen Gesichter meiner Untertanen und wartete, dass es ihnen siedend heiß einfallen würde. Doch die beiden blickten nur unsicher zurück und sahen dann einander an, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig fragen, ob sie etwas verpasst hätten.

„Das wäre dann alles.", entließ ich sie seufzend. Es war zwecklos. Hoffnungslos. Sie dachten nicht daran. Sie wollten mich nicht einladen. Sie wollten alleine zum Fest gehen.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Freude bei meiner Geburts- ...Silvesterfeier.", startete ich den allerletzten Versuch. Erneut blickten sich die beiden Gefolgsleute hilfesuchend an. „Dankeschön, Mylord, sehr freundlich. Wir wünschen Euch natürlich auch noch einen schönen Abend." Dann waren sie fort. Frustriert sank ich in meinem Sessel zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Die Nacht schritt immer weiter fort, die letzten Minuten meines Geburtstages brachen herein. Und erneut war ich den ganzen Tag allein gewesen, erneut hatte ich keine einzige Gratulation erhalten. Inzwischen fieberten alle meine Todesser, ja, alle Menschen dieser Erde, dem Ende des Tages entgegen, dem Beginn des Neuen Jahres, der mit einem Feuerwerk eingeleitet wurde. Mein Geburtstag, der letzte Tag des sterbenden Jahres. Ich war der Tod, nach mir kam die Auferstehung, der Neubeginn. Ich selbst würde den Neubeginn nicht mehr erleben, ich war nicht dazu auserkoren. Ich war auserkoren, am Ende eines langen bitteren Jahres mit dem sinkenden Schiff unterzugehen. Ganz allein. In unendlicher Dunkelheit. Für mich gab es keinen Morgen mehr.

Schrecklich müde sah ich zu, wie nun nacheinander alle meine Gefolgsleute auf den Balkon heraus traten, sich hinter Lucius und Narcissa aufstellten, die frische, saubere Luft meines Landsitzes einatmeten. Und dann war der erlösende Klang eines weit entfernten Glockenturmes zu hören, der Mitternacht ankündigte. Schlagartig brach Jubel unter meinen Gefolgsleuten aus, Männer, Frauen und Kinder hoben ihre Zauberstäbe gen Himmel und ließen glitzernde, wunderschöne Funken aus ihnen hervorbrechen, die wie Kometenschweife über den Himmel zogen und dort in einem ganzen Glitzermeer explodierten. Ein jubelnder Draco Malfoy schwirrte auf seinem Besen mitten durch dieses Meer aus lauter Funken am Himmel. Ich sah, wie sich Narcissa und Lucius am Geländer des Balkons anlächelten und stolz zu ihrem Sohn aufblickten. Selbst Severus war in den frischen Schnee hinausgetreten und blickte in den Himmel; der Funkenschein erleuchtete sein Gesicht, das in diesem Moment viel weicher aussah als er es für gewöhnlich zur Schau trug. Bellatrix wirbelte im Schnee herum, ihr Kleid floss elegant um ihren Körper, sie lachte und schoss explodierende Feuerbälle in die Luft, die Wurmschwanz jedes Mal zusammenzucken ließen. Glühend vor Stolz schaute Rodolphus zu Bellatrix hinüber. Rabastan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Draco landete mitten im Schnee und lief, bedeckt mit Schneepuder zu seinen Eltern hinauf, die ihn in den Arm schlossen und einander ein Frohes Neues Jahr wünschten. Die frohen Neujahrswünsche, die dann von allen Seiten meiner Gefolgsleute anhoben, überstimmten selbst das Feuerwerk. Ich schloss die Augen.

Energisch erhob ich mich aus meinem Sessel. Für heute hatte ich genug gesehen. Auf meinem Schreibtisch türmte sich zwar noch ein ganzer Stapel unerledigter Arbeit, doch heute hatte ich beim besten Willen keinen Nerv mehr dafür. Ich hatte heute nicht einmal viel erledigt und doch fühlte ich mich so ausgelaugt wie nach einem Tag voller Experimente mit meiner Zauberkraft. Ich trat an die kahle Seitenwand meines Zimmers heran, flüsterte „Schlangengrube" und schon teilte sich die Wand und gab einen Durchgang in ein dahinterliegendes, geheimes Zimmer frei. Mein geheimes Zimmer. Mein Schlafgemach. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich, die Kristallkugel mitzunehmen, doch dann entschied ich mich dagegen. Ich ließ die bunte Kugel zurück, trat in mein Schlafzimmer ein und verschloss den Durchgang hinter mir sogleich wieder. Auch mein Schlafzimmer verfügte über kein Fenster, keine Lichtquelle, doch mit meinen schlangenähnlichen Augen vermag ich es auch in völliger Dunkelheit zu sehen. Ich hielt mich nicht lange auf, entkleidete mich, hing meinen Umhang achtlos über eine Stuhllehne und schlüpfte ins Bett, in die seidenen Decken. Von weit unter mir her konnte ich noch die gedämpften feiernden Stimmen meiner Todesser hören, doch ich vergrub mein Gesicht nur tief im Kissen und schloss die Augen. So müde, so lustlos... Irgendetwas drückte mich nieder, entzog mir alle Kräfte, erdrückte mich... Vielleicht wurde ich doch krank.

Doch im Innern meines Geistes flackerte ein kleines schwaches Licht auf und ich sah mich selbst, in Licht gehüllt, inmitten meiner Todesser, unten im Ballsaal und ich unterhielt mich, ich lachte... Es war ein schöner Traum. Man braucht letztendlich nicht viel zum Leben. Alles, was man braucht, ist nur ein schöner Traum.


End file.
